Network Management Systems (NMSs) are used to manage many different types of communication networks. NMSs typically support many network management functions for use in managing various aspects of communication networks. The network management functions are provided using various hardware and software resources of the NMSs, e.g., processor threads, memory, and the like. As a result, the resources of an NMS are often under serious contention due to competing requests for the resources that are needed to provide the various network management functions. In many cases, the NMS resources themselves must be managed in order to guarantee performance, reliability, predictability, and scalability of the NMS. Inadequate management of the NMS resources often results in NMS platform degradation and, thus, poor experiences for users of the NMS and customers of the communication network managed by the NMS. Furthermore, resource starvation, which may results from inadequate management of the NMS resources, may manifest itself in a variety of ways that are difficult to correlate to the actual problem, such that there is virtually no visibility into the root cause of the resource starvation. While NMS resource management schemes exist today, these approaches merely try to maintain a balance between system throughput and resource consumption without providing a level of control over resource management that would enable guarantees in the performance, reliability, predictability, and scalability of the NMS.